Only You
by StepHHH1
Summary: Paul's a successful businessman that is looking for love but everyone only cares for his money. But when Paul turns the table and pretends to be poor he tries to meet someone that likes him for him, that's when he meets Stephanie. But what happens when the real world catches up with Paul and ruins everything that he has with Stephanie?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Paul Levesque was on another blind date set up by his best friend and business partner Shawn Michaels; this was about the third date that he has been on this week. He has no idea where Shawn meets these people but Paul has a feeling that they don't give a shit about him they only care about his money. Paul was a successful businessman; he owned the biggest trading company in the world. Him and his best friend started it up about three years ago and never expected it to get as big as it has. It has its benefits and then again it has its negatives, and dating was one of those negatives. Paul hasn't been able to go out on a normal date where his date cared about him and not his money. Shawn on the other hand got it easy, he was able to meet his wife before they started the business so he was able to know that she cared and loved him for him.

As he looked over at his date there was one thing that was running through his mind; 'what is her name?' He knew it began with a 'T' _Tiffany, no that's not it. Trinity no that's not it either, Tasmin, wait that doesn't even sound like a really name… or word. I remember now its Trish_ Paul thought. She continued to talk about something he wasn't sure what it was because he tuned her out ages ago. _When will she shut up?_

"Paul what does it feel like to be rich?" Asked the girl that he thought was named Trish

"The same as having a normal amount of money but with more money Trish" Paul said as he drank his drink

"My name is Chelsea" Chelsea said looking less than pleased

"Are you sure? I mean I swear it begins with a 'T'"

"No my name has always been Chelsea"

"Well I am calling this a night. I'm sure you won't miss me that much considering you only care about what is in my pocket bye Trish" Paul threw down a hundred dollar bill and walked away.

"It's Chelsea"

"I don't care" Paul said turning around

That was the last time that he was going to date someone that Shawn met at a night club especially if he can never remember their names. He was sick of this he couldn't keep going out with random women and sleep with some of them at the end of the night. He was ready to settle down but he could never do that because not one women cared about him they only care about his money.

That's when the idea came to Paul. He had to meet someone while being 'poor' he was going to pretend to be poor and find someone that cared for him and only him.

Paul went back to his house and called Shawn.

"Never again, never ever" Paul said when he heard Shawn answer

"Paul what are you talking about?"

"My date with Trish"

"Paul her name was Chelsea" Shawn said

"Why does everyone keep say that? I thought it was Trish"

"No always has been Chelsea. But what's the point in this call?"

"I have come up with an idea and I need your opinion"

"Ok, what's this idea?"

"I'm going to become poor"

"Nope nope nope. No you're not how do you're going to do that cause you sure as hell ain't selling the business"

"I'm not going to sell the business but I am just going buy a small apartment in a poor part of town and live there"

"What about your mansion?"

"I'll probably get my sister to look after it while I am gone"

"Are you sure? I mean you don't know how long you are going to be living in this apartment. Also Lynn might not want to live in the house for that long"

"Oh come on shawn, who doesn't want to live in a mansion and this plan is fool proof nothing could mess it up"

"Your right it is fool proof but everything comes to an end at some point"

"I know but hopefully I would have met the right person and then I would have told them"

"I going to be with you the whole way through this plan because you are my best friend and like a brother to me so anything that you need just name it and I will do it"

"Thanks bro, I'll call you later and tell you what has happened"

"Ok bye Paul"

Paul hung up the phone and started to look on the internet for an apartment that would be suitable for a person that is poor and in an average area. When he found the perfect apartment he bought it and then went up to his room and started to pack up some of his clothes then went to bed. In the morning was going to be the start of something new. He had to make sure that he called his sister and ask her about staying at the mansion. He was going to change his life tomorrow and hopefully it turns out for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Paul woke up and got into the shower for the long day ahead of him. He put on a pair of jeans and a tight fitted T-shirt that showed all of his muscles. When he finished getting ready he got out his phone and dialed his sister's number.

"Hey PJ what do I own the displeasure of this call?" Lynn joked

"Lynn what have I told you about calling me PJ" Paul sighed

"Not to. But come on that's your name" Lynn laughed

"My name is Paul"

"Junior" Lynn added

"I don't have to argue about my name, I called because I need you to move into my house for a while" Paul said changing the subject.

"Why? not that I am complaining but I needed to know"

"I don't like how girls only date me for the money so I am going to live a poor life but with money and find someone that likes me for me" Paul said. He and Lynn have always had a close relationship even if they act like they hate each other, they will always be there. You just don't want to be the person that messes with one of the siblings because when you mess with one you will mess with of them and God forbid the person that does that.

"I am willing to that"

"Thanks big sis you are helping me out so much"

"It's ok, I will be round tonight then"

"Yeah, I won't be there though so just let yourself in. I'll see you later sis"

They both hang up the phone and went back to what they were doing. Paul started to pack his bags into his cheapest car and drove to his new apartment that he was going to live in. When he arrived he looked around and hoped that he was making the right choice. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the front door of his apartment. As he looked around he felt like he has been living the rich life for too long because the apartment felt so small. He placed a box of his stuff on the floor and walked out again and went to get more boxes as he walked out he looked around the place that he was going to call home for a while. He got the last of his boxes out of his car and started to unpack the boxes to move into his new apartment

Later that day Paul had finished unpacking the boxes and made his new apartment as livable as he could with what he had. He wanted to get a coffee so started to walk around the neighborhood getting to know it and know where everything was. After twenty minutes of walking around completely lost where he was he finally found the coffee shop. When he walked in and walked up to the counter. He waited a while until someone came out. Paul looked at this person and just couldn't draw his eyes away from her. She had long brunette hair, had beautiful shining blue eyes.

"Hello what would you like?" the barista that Paul was looking at asked

"Can I have a cappuccino take away please?"

"Sure"

The barista got out a cup and a pen and looked at Paul, "What's your name?"

"PJ" Paul didn't want to say his real name if he wanted to ask her out. Even though PJ was his real name it could mean anything.

"Ok your coffee should be ready soon" the barista said

Paul nodded and walked to the side and let the other customers get their drinks. Paul just paid for his drink at the counter and just continued to watch the barista as she worked.

A few weeks later Paul had finally gotten settled in and was living the life of an average poor person. Ever since seeing the barista in the coffee shop he has gone there regularly just to see her. He found out quite a lot about her. Her name was Stephanie, well that's all he had learnt but he was going to learn more when he starts to date her. But one day he finally found the courage and wanted to ask her out; that and the fact that he had a talk with Lynn, Shawn and Shawn's wife, Rebecca. Shawn had the most effect on him because Shawn told Paul to 'suck it up and ask her out so that he can tell her his secret and get back and work on making more money'. Paul walked into the coffee shop with Shawn's not so inspirational words going through his mind and walked up to the counter to get a cup of coffee.

"Hi PJ what can I get you?" Stephanie asked

"Just a coffee and when is your lunch break Stephanie?"

"In about ten minutes why?" Stephanie asked curiously, making Paul's coffee.

"I just want to talk to you; I'll be over there so when you go on your break come over." Paul took the coffee from Stephanie and paid and went to sit in the corner and wait for Stephanie to go on her break.

Ten minutes later Stephanie walked out of the staff area and saw Paul sitting down waiting for her. She had no idea what was going on but she was probably going to like it. When she first saw Paul she has had this small high school crush on him. It was everything about him that she just couldn't take her eyes off. He has this massive presence, he always wore tight t-shirts and that would show off his muscular body then he had long blonde hair that would be neatly tied back. And to top it off that just made Stephanie's heart skip a beat was his smile when it showed his really white teeth. She walked over to him and sat down opposite him, to hear what he wanted to talk about.

"So PJ what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime on a date." Paul said deciding to bit the bullet.

"Yeah I would love to when would it be?" Stephanie was calm and was just smiling on the outside but on the inside she was screaming and jumping up and down.

"When are you free next?"

"How about tonight?"

"Works with me. Here's my number text me your address and I will pick you up around seven" Paul wrote down his number on a piece of paper and gave it to her and got up and walked out to get on with the rest of his day

Stephanie took the paper and watched as Paul got up and left. Stephanie looked down at the paper and couldn't believe that she was going on a date with him tonight. She got up and went to get lunch while she was on her break. During her lunch break she was thinking over what she should wear and how much time she would have when she got off work to get to her apartment then get changed so that she was perfect for her date with Paul. This was going to be the best date that Stephanie was going to have because she was going to it with a great guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was an hour before the date and Paul was on the phone with Shawn panicking about his date tonight and he didn't know what to do on this date as he had to have a limit on the amount that could spend.

"I'm serious Shawn I have no idea what to do I can't spend too much money but I have to spend a decent amount of money to show that I actually care about the date." Paul said pacing up and down the lounge.

"Dude calm down. Let's start with what you are wearing, you want to look casual but not too casual that makes it seems that you don't care"

"I'm wearing jeans and a dress shirt, will that do?"

"Perfect, now I know you have that crappy car so you can't really impress her with that"

"Shawn I have that car so that I don't look rich. That is the cheapest car in my garage and here it looks like I spent a fortune on it"

"What car is it again?" Shawn asked trying to think of all of Paul's cars

"My black hummer. Why are we talking about the fucking car, I am stressing about the date not how not I am getting there." Paul shouted down the phone

"Ok fine! Untuck your shirt, undo the top two buttons on the shirt and go to a nice restaurant in the area"

"Thanks Shawn I'll call you later since I have to leave to pick up Stephanie now"

Paul hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys and wallet and did one last check before he left to pick up Stephanie.

* * *

_In Stephanie's apartment_

Stephanie was in her closet going through many of her dresses so that she was able to look good for her date with Paul. She was on the phone with her best friend, Samantha talking about the date and if she is wearing the right thing.

"Ok Steph calm down, what dress are you wearing right now?"

"The red dress that goes mid-thigh"

"Oh yeah I love that one. You will look great don't worry"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now finish getting ready he will be there soon"

"Ok thanks for the help Sam, I'll call you later tonight or tomorrow about how it goes, bye" Stephanie hung up the phone and finished getting ready

Ten minutes later Stephanie was ready and waiting for Paul to get to her apartment. Moments later there was a knock on her door so Stephanie got up grabbing her purse on the way and opened it to see Paul standing on the other side.

"Hey, are you ready?" Paul asked holding out his hand

"Yes, let's go" Stephanie took hold of his hand and shut and locked her door, "Where are we going to eat?"

"I thought that we should go to Antonio's" Paul said, "Your chariot awaits" Paul pointed towards his car.

"Wow, your car is amazing you must've spend a fortune on it" Stephanie said looking at the car.

"No, my best friend bought it for me a few years ago as a thank you" Paul half lied, it's true that it was bought a few years ago but Paul bought two; one for himself and one for Shawn as a thank you for helping him set up the business when it became the biggest trading company in the world, "Come on let's get to the restaurant for our reservations"

Stephanie nodded and got into the car and Paul started up the car and went to the restaurant. When they arrived at the restaurant they got out and Paul asked to see if they had their tables ready. When they got seated they ordered their drinks and started to get to know each other.

"So tell me about yourself, Stephanie, you know what I don't know already"

"Ok, umm, I'm from Greenwich Connecticut. My parent's names are Vince and Linda and I have an older brother called Shane who is married to Marissa and he has three sons. What about you? And you can start with the meaning of PJ"

"Well it stands for Paul Junior but my sister, Lynn would always call me PJ and it caught on so I started to call myself PJ as well" Paul smiled.

"That's funny; I'm guessing you didn't like it before it caught on"

"Hated it, couldn't stand it for a second we would have a massive argument about what my name was and I would always give up"

"What about your parents?"

"As you can guess my dad's name is Paul Senior and my mom's name is Patricia, my sister has two children named Neysa and Peter and is married to a guy named Gordon" Paul said

"It's nice having a different type of date. Most of the guys that I go out with are uptight or are always lying about something and it's nice to know that you are telling me the truth about yourself" Stephanie said. Paul nodded and took a drink of his water not sure how to respond to what Stephanie said about them telling the truth.

They put their conversation on hold because the waiter came up to them and asked what they wanted to order. When they ordered everything they got back into a conversation and were having a good time. They were laughing and joking and getting to know more about each other. When they finished their dinner Paul paid for the bill and they got up and left. Paul opened the car door for Stephanie and waited for her to get in and then he shut the door and got in his side and started the car so that he could drop Stephanie back to her apartment. When he arrived at her apartment he got out and helped Stephanie get out of the car. They walked up to her apartment holding hands.

"Thanks for tonight PJ it was really fun"

"Anytime Steph," Paul said

"I hope we can do it again sometime" Stephanie stopped outside of her apartment door, "This is me"

"I will text you when I am free and hopefully we can go out again." Paul leaned forward and kissed Stephanie's cheek, "I'll call you later, bye Steph"

Paul waited until Stephanie was inside her apartment before he left to go back to his apartment. As he got into his car he just sat in the car thinking over the conversation that he and Stephanie had in the restaurant. She liked him because he was telling the truth to her. He felt like the worst person because she never knew anything about him and who he truly was. _I can't tell her, I have to found out if she truly likes me for me. I would have to put telling her the truth for a while, _Paul thought. Paul started up his car and drove back over to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Paul had just woken up and had his shower. He wanted to see how his sister was doing in his house but he mainly just wanted her advice. He picked up his phone and called his sister.

"Hello?" Lynn tired voice comes through the phone

"Hi Lynn, it's me Paul"

"I know who you are I have caller ID stupid, why are you calling me PJ?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing living in my house"

"Great I might not leave, it is amazing here but I know you and I know that you don't give a rat's ass about me living in your house so what is the real reason that you called?"

"What can't a brother check on his wond… who am I kidding I can't make it through that sentence without laughing. I just called because I need advice about the girl that I went out with last night"

"What about her?"

"She told me that she liked how we were able to tell each other the truth. The worst thing about it was that she said that she has broken up with guys because they kept lying about who they were…" Lynn interrupted Paul knowing where this was going

"And you're afraid that she will find out that you have been lying to her about pretty much everything besides your name"

"Yes! Lynn what should I do? I really like her" Paul sighed

"PJ if I am being honest talk to her. The worst thing that could happen is that she would never want to see you again, but if you don't try you will never know"

"Lynn that's the opposite of what I am going to do. I am going to ask her out again not tell her anything about the real me and then I can see where it goes from there"

"PJ if you are going to ignore me and do your own thing why the fuck did you call me?" Lynn said not knowing why she was awake if he wasn't listening to her.

"First off my name is Paul and secondly I just needed someone to explain it all to, and since you are living in my house you have to listen to me or I will kick you out"

"PJ I have a house of my own you know the one that I live in with my kids and husband, remember?"

"Shut up. I am going to hang up now. Just don't mess up my house please"

"Come on PJ you have full time staff that work here I doubt me making one little mess will go noticed by you. Seriously though, when you do decide to tell her that you are filthy rich, base your judgement of her on the dates that you have and not on the previous ones that have nothing to do with her"

"I will thanks big sis, I'll talk to you later bye" Paul hung up the phone and looked at his watch. It was 9:30 in the morning. Paul knew that Stephanie would be working now, so he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door to talk to Stephanie.

About a five minute walk later Paul got to the coffee shop and looked in to see if Stephanie was in there. When he saw her he went straight up to her not wanting to stay longer than it was needed or he was going to tell her more than he wanted.

"Hey Steph, can I talk to you quickly?" Paul asked walking up behind her

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Stephanie said turning around to look at Paul

"I'm just going to say it. I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out again sometime"

"Sure I'd love to, when?"

"Friday, we could stay in and watch movies and order some take away" Paul said

"Great, just text me everything about it and I'll see you on Friday"

Paul nodded and walked out of the shop to go back to his apartment. When he got home he took his phone out of his pocket then it started to ring, so he got his phone out and saw that it was Shawn. Paul let it ring for a bit but then decided to answer it.

"Hi Shawn, what's up?"

"Umm, it's something quick but I need you. The receptionist is pregnant and we need to find a replace while she is on maternity leave and you need to meet the person that I picked and sign the contract"

"Fine, when does this need to be done?" Paul sighed

"Today, I'm sorry that I never told you sooner but this is really important"

"Ok, I'll be there in about twenty minutes" Paul said, he hung up the phone and left his apartment again and got into his car and drove to work. When he arrived Shawn was in the lobby sitting down with someone that Paul could only guess was the replacement for the receptionist.

"Paul, thank god we really need to get these papers signed, let's go up to your office and we can finalize the contract" Shawn said greeting Paul, seeing him walk through the door, "This is Samantha, Samantha this is Paul the main brains behind this business"

"Hello Samantha," Paul shook her outstretched hand, "Come on let's get the signing done because I need to get back home"

"Ok, nice to meet you Paul"

They all walked over to the elevator and got it up to the top floor, where Paul's office was. When they reached Paul's office, Shawn got the papers out and placed them in front of Samantha and showed her where to sign.

"If you can just sign here, here, and here we should be done" Shawn said pointing to places on the piece of paper. He then handed it over to Paul and got him to sign it. When Paul signed it, Shawn signed it.

"Well welcome to Michaels' and Leveque's Ltd. Trading Company."

"Thank you so much, when do I start?"

"You will start your training on Monday, you are going to shadow the current receptionist. I am going to be here but Paul has some personal issues and will not be here much, he will only be here for important meetings" Shawn said

When they finished they walked back down to the lobby and went their separate ways. Paul was walking to his car when was thinking of Stephanie and his date with her on Friday and the one that he just had with her. As he thought about it one conversation came up in his head, they were talking about their best friends, and he remembered during dinner that Stephanie's best friend was named Samantha he just hoped that it wasn't the same one. _There are lots of Samantha's in the world what are the chances that this is the same one, _Paul thought. He got into his car and drove back to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stephanie had just finished work and just wanted to sit down and relax. When she got to her apartment she put her coat and bag on her bed and walked into the lounge to relax and watch some TV before she started to make dinner. Just as she sat down on the couch there was a knock on her apartment door, Stephanie looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:30 she wasn't expecting anyone to come by. As she was getting up the person shouted through the door.

"Steph, it's me"

Stephanie grew a smile and went over and opened the door and on the other side was her best friend Samantha.

"Sammy what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked happily hugging her.

"Two things actually, I have good news and I wanted to find out about your date yesterday"

"Ok, come in and you can tell me your news and I will tell you about you date my date"

They walked further into the apartment and sat down on the couch so that they could find out all of the gossip that they have missed since the last time they had seen each other.

"So, what's the good news?" Stephanie asked

"I got a job at this amazing place. I am going to be the receptionist, but the owners are the nicest people that you could ever meet. They are best friends and opened the business and now it is the biggest trading company in the world." Samantha explained

"That's amazing, congratulations." Stephanie hugged Samantha

"Come on now, I came over her to find out about your date. What's his name? What does he do for a living? Is he hot?" Samantha asked

"Well his name is PJ Levesque and he is hot." Stephanie said

"PJ? What does that stand for?"

"Paul Jr. and he is funny and sweet and is the opposite to the type of guys that I would normally go out with and we are going out again on Friday" Samantha squealed

"He asked you out again that's great, but you still haven't answered my question about his job"

"He doesn't have one that I know of anyway. I asked him but he refuses to talk about it, so it must even be a sensitive subject or he just doesn't work" Stephanie said

"Well, let's just watch some TV and catch up on what we have missed because there are more things that you can tell me" Samantha said taking the TV remote and switched the TV on.

Stephanie got up and went to the kitchen to get popcorn and some drinks for them to have. As she walked into the kitchen she heard her phone beep. She put the popcorn in the microwave and waited until they were finished until she went back into the lounge to see who texted her.

"Steph, PJ just texted you something, do you think that it is a booty call?" Samantha said holding Stephanie's phone laughing. Stephanie put the popcorn and drinks on the coffee table in front of them.

"Shut up" Stephanie joked, "Pass my phone" Samantha passed Stephanie her phone to allow her to look at the text. Stephanie frowned when she saw the text which read:

_Hi Steph I don't know how to say this but during our date on Friday I have something really important to tell you and I want you to hear it from me before you hear it from someone else. I would've told you this morning but I was unable to find the courage to. PJ x_

Samantha was looking at Stephanie as she was reading the text and when she saw her frown Samantha needed to know what had happen because Stephanie was happy when she was talking about Paul.

"Steph, what is it?"

"It's PJ he said that he has something important to tell me and he wants me to her about it before someone else tells me." Stephanie said still looking at her phone

"Pass your phone" Samantha extended her arm so that Stephanie could put the phone in her hand. When Stephanie gave her the phone Samantha read the text not knowing what to say as he could tell her anything, "What do you think he is going to tell you?"

"I don't know he could say anything from good to bad." Stephanie collapsed onto the couch next to Samantha.

"Don't think like that, just think of the positives that he could say" Samantha said trying to cheer Stephanie up.

"Like what?"

"Umm, he could say that he umm…" Before Samantha could say anything Stephanie interrupted again.

"See if it was good news then he could've told me this morning but he said that it was hard. Sammy it is going to be bad news and you know it" Stephanie said wiping a tear away that fell onto her cheek.

"Stephanie I don't know it and neither do you. Just wait until Friday, it's only two days away you are able to stay calm until then"

"He has a girlfriend I bet ya. I can just tell"

"Stephanie, as people say innocence until proven guilty and at the moment PJ is innocence and you have to understand that. I not taking his side since I have no idea what he is going to say but have an open mind until he gives you a reason to actually break that" Samantha said hugging Stephanie

"I will, let's drop it and just watch a movie so that I can try and forget about it" Stephanie said taking the popcorn off the coffee table and started to eat it.

Samantha nodded and just watched the movie with Stephanie. Samantha knew that inside Stephanie was scared about what Paul was going to tell her because it looked like Stephanie really cared for him and like she said he was the opposite to the type of guys that she would date. When Samantha arrived at Stephanie's apartment it was the happiest that she has seen her in ages and it all was owed to Paul for that. After the movie and some more gossiping it was coming up to 10 so Samantha knew it was her time to leave so that she could get home and go sleep.

"Well I gotta go, but I will call you either tomorrow or on Friday before your date" Samantha said

"Ok, it was nice to see you again, remember you are always welcome here" Stephanie stood up and hugged Samantha

"I will, don't worry. Steph just remember what I said don't jump to a crazy conclusion, for all you know he might tell you something amazing" Samantha said walking to the front door.

"Fine, I won't jump to the first thing that comes to mind I will let him explain everything"

"That's my girl, I'll let you get some sleep now because I know that you have work tomorrow, night" Samantha hugged Stephanie one last time and walked out of Stephanie's apartment.

As Samantha left Stephanie's apartment she keep thinking about what Stephanie had just told her. She went on a date with Paul Levesque Jr. to Samantha that name sounded so familiar to her like she had just heard it. She was going to go home and find out why that name sounded so familiar because if she didn't it was going to get on her nerves. What Samantha didn't know was that she was about to look up the information that could possibly ruin Stephanie's and Paul's relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Samantha got back to her apartment she went straight to her bed and fell asleep trying to remember how she knows Paul. The next day Samantha got up and got ready for the day ahead of her but before she did that she got out her laptop and looked up PJ Levesque. When she looked that name up nothing much came up with the person that Stephanie went out on a date with. Then she tried another name so she typed Paul Levesque Jr. and that's when everything and anything came up about Paul. The newest thing that was on the internet that came out the day before was shocking for Samantha. There were tons of articles about him but it was the articles names that was the biggest shockers; 'The King has found a Queen' and underneath that was a picture of Stephanie and Paul having dinner in a restaurant and then she clicked on another one and that headline said; 'Has the King found a Queen for his castle?' and under that headline was a picture of Paul and Stephanie holding hands. Samantha didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that came to mind and call Stephanie.

"Hello?" Stephanie answered

"Steph, I just found out some of the most shocking news" Samantha said

"Sammy what are you talking about?"

"I think I know what PJ is going to tell you tomorrow"

"Seriously, tell me what is it?" Stephanie asked eagerly

"I can't not until tomorrow night. If he said that he wants to tell you first I will let him but call me tomorrow or Saturday and I will let you know what it is that I found out"

"Fine! I'll call you right after my date and then I'll tell you what he says then you can tell me what you found out" Stephanie said, "Deal?"

"Deal I'll talk to you later"

Samantha and Stephanie said their goodbyes then hung up the phone. Samantha couldn't believe what she found on the internet but she just wished that what she looked up was what Paul was going to tell Stephanie.

* * *

_The Next Day_

It was Friday night and Stephanie was on her way to Paul's apartment. This date couldn't take any longer if it wanted to; ever since Stephanie got that text from Paul she has being dying to find out what the important news that Paul had to tell her for the past two days. She got even more nervous yesterday when Samantha called her telling her that she knew what Paul was hiding, it wasn't really the thing that Stephanie wanted to be hearing especially since Paul and Samantha has never met; or so Stephanie thinks. When she arrived outside of Paul's apartment she buzzed his apartment number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello"

"PJ it's me"

"Hey Steph come on up" Stephanie heard the door open so she walked up to his apartment. She was outside of his apartment door when she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

"Hey Steph, come in"

"Thanks so what are we going to do for this date then?"

"I just thought that we stay here, watch a movie and have dinner" Paul said

"Sounds great"

"Cool dinner should be ready in about ten minutes so just make yourself at home" Stephanie nodded and walked through to the lounge and took a seat on the couch and just waited for Paul to come and join her.

A few minutes later Paul came into the lounge and joined Stephanie on the couch. He draped his arm on the back of the couch and lent back and looked at Stephanie.

"How have you been Steph?" Paul asked

"Good, just a long week at work" Stephanie fully turned to look at Paul

"I know you are panicking about what I texted you, I'm sorry if it made lose your focus about everything going on"

"Yeah I am panicked about it, when you texted it to me the worst kept running through my mind and my best friend was with me and told me to just think about the positives." Stephanie said

"Yeah you should think about the positives. It is good I promise. It just that well I am not being completely because truthfully with you I am really... ri... starting to like you and I want to spend more time with you" Paul said. He couldn't believe that he choked and said the complete opposite to what he needed to say. _Come on Paul why? Why couldn't you just tell her? _Paul thought.

"Really? I would love too as well." Stephanie said leaning forward and hugged Paul

Inside Paul was beating himself up it was the worst feeling in the world sitting here and not telling her the complete truth to her. She was going to find out sooner or later and sadly it wasn't going to happen sooner, "Come on dinner should be ready" Paul pulled away from Stephanie and took hold of her hand and walked to the kitchen where the table was so that they could have dinner. After dinner Paul put the dishes in the sink and walked into the lounge where Stephanie was.

"So what are we going to watch?" Stephanie asked

"I don't mind, why don't you choose, there are some DVDs next to the TV" Stephanie nodded and went over to the TV and picked a random DVD. She didn't really care what movie she picked as she just wanted to spend time with Paul. Stephanie sat back down on couch next to Paul.

When Stephanie sat down next to him Paul put his arm around the back of the couch, so that it didn't seem like he was pushing it with her. During the movie Stephanie felt Paul's hand fall onto her shoulder so she looked to the side and took hold of Paul's hand. Paul looked over at Stephanie and smiled, he then shuffled closer to Stephanie so that they were right next to each other.

As the movie came to the end Paul was kind of sad as he really wanted to spend more time with Stephanie but he knew that it was getting late and Stephanie had to get home. Paul turned to look at Stephanie to see how she was doing and saw that she fell asleep on his shoulder, so Paul removed his arm around Stephanie and started to gently shake her.

"Steph? Stephanie"

"Yeah" Stephanie started to wake up, "Sorry did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah but don't worry, you look beautiful when you sleep" Paul moved a piece of hair away from Stephanie's face.

Stephanie looked down as she could feel her face blushing Paul lifted her chin and looked her in her beautiful eyes, "Don't hide it I think it is cute. You have really pretty eyes" They sat there looking into each other's eyes until Paul leaned forward and kissed Stephanie.

When Paul kissed her, she didn't immediately kiss him back, but when she realized what going on she was kissed him back. They were kissing for a while until they had to break apart because they needed to catch their breath. They kept their faces close and just looked into each other's eyes.

"Steph, I really **really **like you." Paul said

"I like you too"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Paul asked

"As in your girlfriend?" Stephanie asked. Paul nodded and kissed her softly on the lips again, "I would love to"

"Great"

"As much as I love spending time with my new boyfriend I really have to go because I have work tomorrow morning"

"Ok, I will let you go just as long as I see you tomorrow" Paul said standing up.

"You will definitely see me tomorrow," Stephanie stood up as well and held out her hand, "Want to walk me to the door?"

Paul nodded and took hold of her outstretched hand and they walked to the front door. They said goodbye and they shared one more kiss before Stephanie left to go back to her apartment and go to sleep for work tomorrow morning. When Stephanie got home she went to bed with the biggest smile on her face. She and Paul were officially a couple, the date had taken a different turn than she expected. At first she thought that he was going to tell her some bad news but it turned out to be good news then Paul said that he wanted them to start dating. To Stephanie nothing could top the date they just had and nothing could bring her mood down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Stephanie woke up with the biggest smile on her face remembering everything that happened the night before. She and Paul were finally a couple and they had their first kissed. Stephanie turned to look at the clock on her night stand and saw that it was 7 am and she needed to be at work at 8 o'clock so she got up and had her shower rushing around because she couldn't be late for work or they would give her shift away. She left her apartment in record time while she was eating an apple rushing to get to work. When she got to work she went straight through to the staff room and started to get to work.

The day went on as normal and when it came to lunch Stephanie was about to go on her break when Paul walked into the coffee shop. Paul walked behind Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her waist as she was tidying up the last table before she went onto her lunch break.

"Hey Steph" Paul said. Stephanie smiled and turned around in her boyfriend's arms and looped her arms around Paul's neck

"Hey what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked

"I told you that I wanted to see you today so I came to see if you wanted to go out for lunch"

"Yeah I'd like that. Just wait here and I'll be out in about two minutes" Stephanie said removing her arms from around Paul's neck.

Minutes later Stephanie walked out of the staff room and went over to Paul, "ready?"

"Yep, let's go, where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know somewhere quiet, maybe go to a sandwich shop and eat it in the park?" Stephanie suggested

"Works for me come on then I know you don't have much time for your lunch" Paul took hold of her hand and they walked to the nearest sandwich shop.

When they got their sandwiches they walked in a comfortable silence to the park just joining being together. They found a bench in the park and sat there eating their sandwiches. They just talked and messed around after they finished their sandwiches until Stephanie had to go back to work. Half an hour later Paul and Stephanie was walking back to the coffee shop as Stephanie's lunch was ending.

"I'll see you later" Paul said stopping outside of the coffee shop

"Promise?"

"Promise, I'll call you tonight" Paul kissed her softly

"Ok, I better get back to work, bye" They kissed one more time and Stephanie walked into the coffee shop.

After a long day at work Stephanie had finally got home, and was looking forward to just having a relaxing time at home. When she walked into her apartment her senses were invaded by the smell of food and music playing loudly. Stephanie walked into the kitchen to see Samantha dancing around the kitchen.

"Sammy what are you doing?" Stephanie started to laugh

"What I was hungry and I didn't want to eat alone so I thought that I come here and eat with you" Samantha said

"How did you get into my apartment?" Stephanie said turning the music down and putting her bags on the table.

"Oh come on Steph, I know where you hide your spare key"

"Can I have the key back so I hide it again?" Stephanie said holding out her hand for Samantha to put the key in her hand

"Fine, here you go, but I want a copy of the key so I don't have to find the spare key" Samantha said trying to justify her getting a key.

"I'll think about it, I am not saying that you are going to get a key but I will think about it" Stephanie said

"Ok now that's sorted let's eat and then you can tell about your date" Samantha said putting the food onto her and Stephanie's plates and placed them on the table for them to eat.

After dinner Stephanie and Samantha were sitting down on the couch watching TV when Samantha put the TV on mute so that they could talk.

"So what happened on your date with PJ then?"

Stephanie just smiled remembering every little detail of last night. It was everything that she could've dreamt of. Paul had admitted to her that he really likes her and they were dating. It was a perfect date and nothing could top that. Stephanie was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot to answer Samantha's question.

"Steph are you there? Steph" Samantha said waving her hand in front of Stephanie face.

"Yeah, so do you want to know what happened between me and PJ last night?" Stephanie turned and tucked one leg underneath her so that she could look at Samantha when she tells her the good news.

"Yes, actually no." Samantha said making a face

"It's nothing like that, you need to get your mind out of the gutter, Paul told me that he really likes me and we are officially going out now" Stephanie and Samantha squealed

"That's amazing."

"So what was it that you found out?" Stephanie said remembering that Samantha had found out something about Paul.

"That's it, you just said it, I just guessed that, I knew it wasn't going to be bad. I'm thirsty, are you thirsty I am going to get a drink" Samantha said getting up to walk into the kitchen so that she could avoid telling her what she had just found out. She never got that far because Stephanie grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Sammy I know you are lying to me, you are not getting away that easily so what's the real thing that you found out?"

"I can't tell you" Samantha said looking down at the floor.

"Sammy you told me that you had found out something about PJ so what is it?"

"I can't find the best way to say this, but yesterday while I was at home I went onto the internet and found some interesting things, I saw some surprising headlines and they said something like 'the king has found his queen' and something like 'Has the king found a queen for his castle?' I didn't know what it meant until I saw the picture under it, then it started to make more sense" Samantha was trying to explain everything bit by bit so that Stephanie was able to not take the news so hard. But Samantha knew that when she was going to tell Stephanie, she was going to take it hard.

"Sam just spit it out and what was on that picture?" Stephanie asked, it was just confusing her more than she needed to be and wasn't sure what this had to do with Paul.

"It was a picture of you and PJ out on a date and then I remembered something, I know PJ"

"How do you know him you two have never met"

"I actually met him the other day, when I was getting my new contract signed for my job, Steph I work for PJ" Samantha said softly

"What do you mean? Sam you are just confusing me now, how do you work for him? PJ doesn't have a job"

"Because he doesn't need one here, the money comes to him naturally. If he dropped a hundred dollar bill on the floor in the time that it takes for him to pick it up he would've made about ten thousand dollars" Samantha said "Steph, PJ Levesque or Paul Levesque Jr. is a multimillionaire; he is the co-owner of Michaels' and Levesque's Ltd. Trading Company"

"He's what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He's what?" Stephanie just sat there trying to process what her best friend was saying about her so-called boyfriend.

"I don't want to repeat it"

"Are you telling me that my 'boyfriend' is a multimillionaire of the biggest trading company in the world" Stephanie said looking at Samantha

"Steph are you ok?"

"I don't get it how can he could lie to me like that." Stephanie continued ignoring what Samantha was saying. "When I said that I can't stand when people lie to me he was lying the whole time"

"Steph, I can't tell you what is goi…" Stephanie cut her off needing to know more

"Show me. Show me the articles and everything that you found out about him" Stephanie said getting up to get her laptop.

Stephanie came back with her laptop and put it front of Samantha for her to show her. Samantha didn't want to deny Stephanie for this because she wasn't in the best frame of mind, so she started to type in Paul's name and saw all of the results come up. Samantha sat back and looked at Stephanie's reaction to it all.

"I can't believe it" Stephanie said in shock, "Wait a second, this one was posted a few minutes ago" Stephanie click on the article and saw her and Paul sitting in the park having lunch and a picture of them kissing, "This was during my lunch break today, I don't get it I never saw them how did they get this picture?"

"Steph they are paparazzi, they are trained to hide so that no one can see them"

Stephanie just closed the laptop and wiped a tear that fell onto her cheek. Samantha saw it and quickly pulled her into her arms and hugged her. Samantha could believe that this was happening she has known Stephanie since they were kids and this is the first time that she has seen Stephanie cry over a guy.

"Sam, do you know what the worst thing is?" Samantha shook her head so Stephanie continued, "I hate his company and I hate rich people"

"That's a bummer, but I have never gotten why you hate rich people and his company"

"My dad. When he started up his wrestling business and it became a success he became stuck up and obnoxious and then he cheated on mom because he thought he could get away with everything because he was rich and everything but when the business was getting to the top in comes PJ's company, they offer my dad a massive amount of money and he sold it, then PJ destroyed the business and sold it to someone else for an even bigger price and made millions off of it"

"I get it now. PJ destroyed the business that you grew up in and you think that rich people think they are better than everyone else."

"Yeah, what should I do Sammy, I really like him but this changes pretty much everything that I know about him"

"Stephanie, what is going to happen is you are going to go to bed because are mentally drained and just take tomorrow to think of everything that is going to happen between you two" Stephanie nodded and then seconds later her phone started to vibrate and ring. Stephanie looked at her phone and saw that it was Paul calling her, she ignored it as she didn't want to deal with him just yet.

* * *

On Monday morning Stephanie dragged herself out of bed and got ready for work and the day that laid ahead for her. She knew that she was going to have to talk to Paul at some point because he had been ringing her and even came to her apartment at one point but she acted like she wasn't in. Stephanie knew that she couldn't ignore him forever but Stephanie was trying her best to avoid him while she was trying to figure it all out. It was coming up to lunch time and Stephanie hasn't seen Paul at all and saw that a good thing. But just as she was about to go to lunch Paul walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey baby, are you going to lunch?" Paul asked

"Yeah" Stephanie said bluntly

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Stephanie went to walk right past Paul but Paul stopped her

"Are you sure? You aren't acting the same, you never answered any of my calls and I went to your apartment and you wasn't there. Was it something that I did?" Paul asked putting his hands on her waist

"No, I just don't feel well. I just want to take this break then finish work and go home"

"Do you want me to join you for lunch or something?" Paul removed his hands from Stephanie's waist.

"No it's ok. You do what you have to do I'm sure you are really busy. I'll see you later" Stephanie said turning back around and walked out of the coffee shop, "Probably" She mumbled under her breath so Paul couldn't hear her.

Paul just looked on as Stephanie worked away to go to her lunch break. He didn't know what was going on, just yesterday they were fine then she stopped answering his calls and now she didn't want to spend time with him. This was confusing Paul so much, how can someone want to spend all their time with each other then the next day not want to spend any time together? Paul just shook his head trying not to focus too much into it so he just dropped it. He decided that he would go into work and see how the receptionist was working out. About twenty minutes later Paul arrived outside of the building and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Levesque how are you today?" Samantha said seeing Paul walk up to the front desk

"Miss Morgan call me Paul and I will call you Samantha, just learn that while you work here"

"Ok Paul, how are you?" Samantha said giving him papers for him to look at.

"Not good, my girlfriend is acting weird and I don't know why or what I d…" Paul stopped looking at the papers in his hands as he moved his focus back to Samantha. It was something about her that seemed really familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it, then it hit him, this Samantha was Stephanie's best friend, "Oh. My. God. You're Stephanie's best friend. She knows about me doesn't she?"

Samantha nodded her head slowly, "I am so sorry Paul, I didn't know that it was you that she went on a date with, and then when she said your name I knew it from somewhere but didn't know how then I looked it up. I thought you were going to tell her on Friday during your date"

"Come over here, we are going to talk in my office, I don't want anyone to hear what we are talking about" Samantha nodded and went around the desk and followed Paul to the elevator and walked into his office. Samantha took a seat in front of Paul's desk waiting for him to join her.

"Samantha come and sit on the couch I don't want it to be like a meeting" They both sat down on the couch and Paul started to talk, "I was going to tell her about it but I choked the second that I tried to tell her"

"Paul, I am not going to speak as one of your employees, I am just going to speak as Stephanie's best friend. You have to tell her and show her the real you, because the person that she described to me sounded too good to be true. My mom would always tell me something and I always use it. Paul she would say that under ever person there is something small or big that we are hiding but the size never matters as long as people can except them and Paul you are hiding the true you which is the biggest thing that anyone could hide and just speaking as somebody not as Steph's friend or as your employee not everyone would be able to except that. So what are you going to do to try and convince Stephanie that she should except you for you."

"But Samantha that's the problem, I'm not hiding the real me. The real me is when I spend time with Steph, this company is the fake me," Paul said, looking around his office

"Then tell her Paul, I can't tell you what she is thinking and I have no idea why she is acting weird but you go and show her the real you and when I say that I mean the mastermind behind this amazing company" Samantha said signaling around them

"Thanks you are right I should tell her everything" Paul said standing up

"Paul just one more thing before you talk to Steph, she hates your company"

Paul sighed heavily, that's exactly what he needed. His 'girlfriend' hating his company and on top of that probably hating him. Paul walked out of his office with Samantha not far behind him and went back to his mansion to actually show Stephanie the difference between the person that she is or probably was dating and the person that he was hiding from her. He was going to change into his suit and start driving his favorite car again. If Stephanie wanted to hate him she was going to have to give him a reason and she was going to have to listen to him about why he did what he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On the way to his mansion Paul was thinking over everything that Samantha told him about Stephanie and everything that he had to do. He had to make sure that Stephanie got to know the person that he really was. When he got to his mansion he ran up two flights of stairs to go to his walk in closet and got changed into one of his suits. When he was changed he ran back down the stairs but ran into Lynn on his rush to the garage.

"PJ where's the fire?" Lynn asked as she was almost ran over by him.

"Lynn not now I really have to go"

"PJ you're not going away yet just tell me what's happening and why you are back so early"

"Errr... well Stephanie found out about me and the company because I hired her best friend as the new receptionist and then me and the receptionist had a talk and she told me to explain everything about Steph"

"That's why you are wearing that suit" Lynn said looking at his suit

"Yeah, I have to prove to her that I am the same person that she has been dating even in these clothes"

"PJ good luck and just remember to tell her everything on your mind before she has a chance to dismiss it all and you have to give her the best reasons that you have"

Paul nodded his head and kissed his sister on the cheek and ran off to the garage and grabbed the keys to his black Lamborghini Aventador from the rack and jumped into the car. His tires screeched as he raced out of his garage so that he was able to get to Stephanie before she finished work.

Somehow the news was leaked to the press that Paul was going to be there and they were outside of the coffee shop waiting for Paul and/ or Stephanie to show up. Stephanie was inside the staff room getting her bag and coat on and had absolutely no idea what was going on outside until one of the workers named Danielle came in and told everyone in there.

"Have you seen what's going on outside? There are a ton of people from the press with their cameras. What do you think they want?"

Stephanie just stood there frozen for a few minutes until she heard the commotion. Everyone walked out of the staff room and saw a sports car come to a stop and Paul got out of it. The paparazzi immediately went up to the car and started to take pictures. Paul quickly walked into the shop and closed the door so that they couldn't get in. He looked around and saw Stephanie standing there with the look of shock on her face.

Stephanie just looked on as Paul started to make his way over to her but her attention was turned away from him when Danielle walked up to her and started to talk, "Stephanie who is he? And is he single?"

"Dani that is Paul Levesque Jr. and he maybe be single after we talk"

"That's your boyfriend? You know how to pick 'em" Stephanie ignored Dani's comment and walked up to Paul.

"PJ what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. Steph I am really sorry for everything that I have lied to you about but I did it for a reason"

"PJ you are in what looks like a handmade suit probably costing around ten thousand dollars, then you are driving a near three hundred **thousand **dollar car and to top it all off there are press outside which has something to do with us" Stephanie said looking past Paul seeing all of the camera flashes.

"Steph, I am trying to tell you that I haven't changed from who I am, the person that you have been dating is the person in front of you. I haven't changed; the only thing that is different is that I am showing you the person that I was hiding."

"Paul, you can't just show me the person that you have been hiding by coming here looking like you are made of money"

"Stephanie, I would do **anything **to show you that I haven't changed and this is just a shield of who I really am. Just give me the chance. Please" Paul begged

"Paul I can't stand rich guys. My dad is one and I was neglected because he was mainly focused on making his business a success."

"But Steph that's not who I am. I am nothing like those types of rich guys, I care for others. I have worked for three years making my business a success and my best friend helped me create the business so he does the other half."

"Paul your business made my father even more stubborn than he was before," Paul looked at Stephanie confused and Stephanie took that as a sign to go into more detail, "You bought my dad's business for about one hundred million dollars and then you sold it for twice the price after you destroyed it"

"McMahon, World Wrestling Entertainment. I remember, it's not what you think trust me Steph, we didn't want to buy the business, we wanted to be partners as we were just starting up but your dad saw the opportunity and got us to buy the business. Please just believe me. Stephanie just give me another chance and let me prove it to you" Paul tried to take hold of Stephanie's hand but she pulled it back.

"Paul we can't do this we are from two different worlds. You have learnt how to live with money, it's just who you are I can't change that. This. Us. It's can't happen. Paul I told you that I liked you for how you never lied to me, but it turns out that you were hiding a billion things from me"

"Well I wouldn't say a billion things more like a million but Stephanie, I was going to tell you. This…" Paul signaled to his suit, "this isn't the real me. Its corporate me I never knew that the life that I left behind to come here and meet you was a fake me until I met you. You brought out the real me and that would never happen again because I have never cared about anyone as much as I have for you, I would give up of my money and sell my half of the business if that means that I can spend the rest of my life with you, whenever we are together it feels right. All of the money in the world would mean nothing if I was able to have you by my side. People say that being successful means nothing when you don't have someone to share it with."

"Paul I can't do this. I have to go," Stephanie tried to walk pass Paul but he step in her way

"Please Steph, I love you. My heart is never going to change, I just got you and I am not ready to lose you," Paul said

"I'm sorry Paul, look around you" Paul looked around and saw dozens of paparazzi, "I can't live that life. That's the life that you are used to living and I prefer the quite life where I don't have to watch what I do and find it on the internet hours later. This just can't work" Stephanie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Paul on his cheek, "Bye Paul" Stephanie walked out and walked right pass the paparazzi ignoring all of the questions and just started to walk home.

Paul just watched as Stephanie walked home and left him there. He soon followed her and walked past the press and got into his car drove straight back to his mansion. He couldn't believe that he did this to himself. Shawn warned him that this stuff happens. The words that Shawn told him when he first came up with the idea, _'Everything comes to an end at some point'. _Paul finally realized what that meant because his relationship with Stephanie looked like it was coming to an end just as it was starting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Paul got back to his mansion he stayed inside of his car thinking over everything that had just happened between him and Stephanie. In his opinion he thought that he had just ruined everything, he had no idea what to do.

Lynn was in the theatre room when she heard Paul's car go into the garage. She waited there until she could hear front door open so that she could talk to Paul, but when she never heard anything she got up and walked out towards the garage to see if Paul was there. When she got there she saw Paul sitting in his car looking like someone just killed his dog. Lynn walked up to the car and got in.

"Everything ok?"

"No, I ruined everything. I knew I should've told her when I had the chance" Paul said looking at the steering wheel.

"I'm guessing it never went well then"

"Awful I had the chance to tell her about everything and now it's too late. Lynn she hates me" Paul looked up and stared at Lynn with the saddest eyes that she has ever seen on him.

"PJ she doesn't hate you, she's probably still trying to process it all."

"You never saw the look on her face I ruined everything"

"Stop saying that. Get out of the car PJ"

"Why? It is better if I stay here and be away from any human contact." Paul said looking down at his hands

"PJ get out, we are going to talk in the den, now go" Lynn go out of the car and walked around the car and opened the door to Paul side and grabbed his arm and got him out of the car.

Paul allowed Lynn to drag him out of the car because he didn't have anything in him to fight against it. Paul was just following behind Lynn as she was holding onto his arm and pulling him into the mansion. As they got into the mansion Lynn went straight over to the den and sat down on the long leather couch and waited for Paul to join her.

"What did you want to talk about then?" Paul said sadly

"PJ look at you. What is happening? The person sitting next to me isn't the brother that I grew up with"

"Lynn I. . .she just means the world to me. Even though we have been dating for a few weeks it was the best because she never knew about my business or how much money I had"

"And you are going to let all of that get in your way?"

"I don't know I am just confused. Can we just watch TV and forget that this day ever happened?" Paul said grabbing the TV remote.

Lynn just nodded and sat back and watched TV with Paul. She knew that he was trying to avoid the conversation so that he didn't have to focus on the heartbreak that he obviously going through. But Lynn has to get to the bottom of it before he explodes because he is holding it all in.

* * *

On the other side of town Stephanie was laying on her bed crying and trying her best to ignore the feeling that was going on in her heart. Stephanie wiped her eyes when she heard the front door open and someone calling her name. Stephanie got off of her bed and walked out of her room so that she could find out who was in her apartment. As she got into the lounge she saw Samantha standing there. Stephanie just went up to her and hugged her with all she had.

When Samantha was allowed to go home she immediately went to Stephanie's apartment to see what happened, but when she saw the sad look in her eyes she could tell that nothing was good and something bad happened between Stephanie and Paul this afternoon.

"shhhh, it's okay" Samantha said rubbing Stephanie's back

After about five minutes of hugging Samantha, Stephanie pulled away from her and wiped her eyes and looked at Samantha, "thank you I really needed that"

"No problem, are you going to explain to me why you are here and not with Paul?"

"I think that me and Paul are on a break"

"That's not good at all, let's sit on the couch and you can tell me what happened"

They walked over to the couch and Stephanie sat down and tucked one of her legs under her and got a pillow and hugged it.

"Well what happen was that while I was at work and Danielle came into the staff room and told us that there was a bunch of press outside with their cameras and on some level I knew it had something to do with me. Then it got louder outside so we all go out and that's when we see Paul come to a stop in his car. He got out and was in a suit and everything"

"So what happened between you two?"

"Well he told me that was sorry for hiding he real him but said that he was the real him only when he was with me. Then he told me that he would give up everything if he could be with me and then I left"

"You what?! You left?! Steph, after he told all of that you left?" To say that Samantha was shock is probably the understatement of the century. Stephanie walking away was the last thing that she expected her to do.

"Yeah, it was the first thing that came to mind and I told him that I hate being lied to. I also explained what happened with my dad and he told me that his company didn't want to buy it but my dad forced them to."

"Stephanie" Samantha whined

"What?"

"You just broke that poor man's heart"

"Poor?! That's funny since he looked like he was made of money"

Samantha looked down and realized why he was, "that might've been my fault"

Stephanie looked at Samantha like she had three heads, "what do you mean that it is your fault?"

"Well at work Paul figured out who I was and I told him to show you the real him and what I meant was the mastermind behind his business. So that explains his suit and car probably"

"I don't know Sammy this is all to much for me to handle. There is so much that he was telling the truth about but then he was lying about him. It just feels like I am between a rock and a hard place"

"You love him don't you" Samantha said more of statement than a question.

Stephanie just nodded and started to cry again. Samantha pulled her into her arms and started to rub her back. It all started to make sense for Samantha now the whole reason why Stephanie was hurting so bad was she was in love with Paul and that was the same for Paul to Stephanie. He wouldn't have done any of this if he never loved Stephanie.

"Did you tell him that you did?"

"No when he told me I didn't really know what to say and there was loads of cameras being flashed and everything"

"Stephanie you need to rest now. You are telling me that he told you that he loved you and you never said it back"

"Yeah, was that a bad thing?" Stephanie asked looking down

"Go to sleep we are going to deal with this tomorrow it has definitely been a long day for you"

"Ok, I can tell that it was bad that I never said it back"

"Steph, it's terrible that you never said it back especially since you are feeling like this." Samantha stood up and held out her hand for Stephanie to take, "just rest and let everything move onto tomorrow."

Stephanie nodded and followed Samantha into her bedroom. Stephanie got under her covers as Samantha sat on them.

"Steph I am going to tell you what I told him which was the reason for him dressing up and coming down here. Under every person there is something small or big that we are hiding but the size never matters as long as people are able to except them. Steph just think about what you are hiding and if you have the courage tell Paul. He did it and it's probably all over the internet now but he obviously doesn't care because he was able to tell you. So just the question is do you care?" Samantha got off of Stephanie's be and kissed her cheek, "night Steph I'll talk to you later"

Stephanie and Paul are the same but are completely different. But as the old saying goes opposites attract. Even though Stephanie didn't want to see Paul her heart was telling her different, she didn't want to spend another second with him but couldn't spend another second without him. Stephanie was so conflicted by this situation nothing made sense anymore, she just took on board what Samantha had said and just hoped that it wasn't her last chance to make things right. Paul one the other hand wasn't confused he knew exactly what he wanted and that was Stephanie, he knew that there was some complication with that one being that they broke up and Stephanie probably doesn't want to see him anymore. But that wasn't going to stop Paul he was going to make sure that everything was right between them because he didn't want to spend another second away from her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Lynn woke up at 9am and walked down the hall to see how Paul was doing. Last night was a long night for Lynn, she had to try and convince Paul that Stephanie is thinking over everything and will come and talk to him in no time. Lynn has never met Stephanie or knew at all what she was going through but Paul wasn't going to listen to her so Lynn was going say anything just to get him to calm down. As Lynn walked into Paul's room she saw him still in his suit and was laying flat on his stomach.

"PJ you have work. You have to get up now." Lynn said rubbing his back

"I don't wanna go into work. I stay here" Paul said turning over away from Lynn.

Lynn sighed and shook her head at Paul's child like behaviour and walked out of his room. She went back over to her room and picked up her phone and called Shawn's work phone to explain what is going on with Paul.

"Michaels' and Levesque's Trading company this is Shawn speaking how can I help you?"

"Hey Shawn, it's Lynn, PJ can't come in today he is still recovering from his heartbreak"

"I can't take this anymore he can't miss anymore days"

"Shawn it's been one day since Stephanie broke his heart. Shawn remember it's only **one** day"

"And it isn't going to be anymore than that" Shawn hung up and left Lynn confused.

When Shawn hung up on Lynn he went to the lobby of the building and went over to the front desk and walked up to Samantha. He was going to sort this situation out now and was going to make everything right.

"Samantha you have the next one hour off as I need you right now." Shawn said

"Ok Shawn what is it?"

"You are going to give me direction to where your friend Stephanie works. I need to talk to her"

Samantha nodded and followed Shawn to the building's parking lot and went to his white Mercedes SLR Roadster.

"Careful of the doors they open up not out" Shawn warned Samantha. Samantha nodded and opened the door and stood there amazed by the car. Samantha was giving Shawn direction the way. When they got to the coffee shop Shawn and Samantha got out.

Stephanie was getting someone coffee went she saw an expensive sports car pull up, immediately her mind went to Paul. She turned her attention away from the car and focused on the coffee but that never worked as Danielle walked up to her again.

"That's your boyfriend coming here right? I thought after yesterday you two weren't seeing each other" Stephanie ignored Danielle and looked a the car. That's when she saw Samantha get out of the car. She was completely confused but it started to make sense when Paul never got out on the other side.

Shawn and Samantha walked into the coffee shop and Samantha pointed Stephanie out to Shawn. Shawn nodded and walked up to Stephanie.

"Hey Miss Stephanie McMahon, right. I'm Shawn Michaels Paul best friend I really need to talk to you"

"That might be a problem I am working" Stephanie said. She was trying to think of as many excuses so that she didn't have to talk to him.

"It is only going to take like half an hour"

"That still might be a problem"

"Ok how much do you make in an hour?"

"$10.50, why?" Stephanie asked curiously

"I'll pay you for the hour and I only want half an hour of your time"

"Steph, hey umm this is really important so take it so he can talk to you" Samantha said joining the conversation.

Stephanie sighed and nodded her head and followed Shawn to sit at a table.

"So what is it that you need to talk about?"

"Paul's idiotic plan"

"Where he pretends to be poor and lie about who he is?"

"Yeah that one. Well when he told me he just finished his date with someone I met and he was tired of them only caring about his money"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well he told me that he wanted to make sure that no one knew who he was or that he was rich. And then he came up with probably the stupidest idea ever. He became an average person I told him that everything comes to end at some point but he was determined to meet the right person and tell them. Then he met you. You are all he could talk about. He has stopped working because he seems to think that you are what helps him work" Shawn said softly

Stephanie just sat there stunned by what Shawn was telling her. She was the reason for Paul working and now he has stopped working.

"and if I am being honest it was the happiest the I have ever seen him. I have known him since kindergarten and we have been best friends from that day forward. So it is saying something when I say that you have made him happier than he has ever been. Sam can you get me paper and a pen please" Samantha nodded and went to get paper and a pen, "I am going to give you Paul's address and if I have gotten through to you at all, go and visit him. Don't forget that he is like a brother to me and calls me everyday and your best friend works for me so I know that she has given you the speech." Samantha returned with a piece of paper and a pen and gave them to Shawn. Shawn started write down all of Paul's details and gave them to Stephanie along with the money that he owed her for the talk, "hopefully you will do what you know is right. Sam you can talk to her quickly then we have to go I will wait for you in the car"

Samantha nodded and turned to look at Stephanie, "how are you?"

"I can't believe that you came here and brought Shawn with you" Stephanie playfully glared at Samantha.

"What Shawn wanted to come here and talk to you because Paul never showed up to work today"

"It's only 10 in the morning he could still come"

"Yeah that's not happening anytime soon, we got a call this morning says that he wasn't going to be coming in"

"Has he really been that effected by it?"

"More, we just got the work side of it all. If I'm honest just visit him what harm can it do?

"I guess your right. But I don't know if I can handle it"

"Steph, nothing bad could happen from a small visit, just think about it but I have to go back to work now. Just call me tomorrow about the decision that you made and tell me if it was the right decision or the wrong decision" Samantha stood up and hugged Stephanie, "just don't let that damn McMahon stubbornness stop you from getting what you know you truly want"

"Ok I'll think about and I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good day a work"

Samantha walked off and got into Shawn's car and left Stephanie thinking over what they said. Stephanie couldn't believe how much she has had an effect on Paul. He stopped working because they weren't together anymore. Everyone has a motivation to keep them working, it looks like Paul's motivation was Stephanie. Will Stephanie visit Paul or will she let her stubbornness get in the way of her happiest?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After work Stephanie went home and had a shower and got dress. She sat down on her couch and started to think over whether she should go and talk to Paul. It has been only one day and she could do with a little more time to think but she knows they are both being effected by this Paul more so than Stephanie. Stephanie didn't want to spend another day away from Paul. He was always so sweet, he would make her feel better when she was down. She missed getting texts and calls from him.

As she was thinking over everything and trying to decide whether she should go and see Paul. She wasn't focusing on the time and the more she was thinking it was just getting later and later and before Stephanie knew it she fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Stephanie woke up and was unfamiliar with her surroundings at first but soon realized that she was in her lounge. She sat up and looked around then she looked at the clock and saw that she was late. She had a quick shower and left within minutes. On her way to work she was wondering why she was sleeping on the couch. She had completely forgot that she was thinking if she should go and see Paul.

When she got to work she immediately started working. It was coming up to 11 o'clock when a sports car pulled up outside the coffee shop again, Stephanie just looked on while making someone their coffee, that's when it hit Stephanie, she remembered why she was sleeping on the couch. She was meant to see Paul yesterday. As she watched the car come to a stop she was thinking of as many excuses as she could to why she never when to visit Paul. When the driver got out it was the last person that she expected to come out, Samantha was driving the car. Samantha walked into the shop and went up to the counter.

"Why Steph why?" Samantha asked

"Hello how can I help you?" Stephanie said pretending like she never knew what she was talking about or who she was

"Over there now" Samantha said pointing towards a table.

Stephanie nodded and walked over to the table and sat down in front of Samantha.

"Shawn told me to come and talk to you"

"What did I do?" Stephanie asked knowing exactly what she did wrong.

"You didn't see Paul. Yesterday I was going to ask you whether decision was a good one or a bad one. So was that a good idea?"

"I forgot. When I got home I was thinking if I should go or not and I ended up sleeping on the couch"

"Steph, I am going to approach this differently. Do you like Paul or do you love him?"

Stephanie sat there for a bit trying to think of the right words to explain exactly how she feels about Paul.

"I don't know, I mean we have been dating for only a few weeks, but they feel like months or even years. It's like he knows me like the back of his hand and vice versa"

"Stephanie that's love. You love him and you know it. You can't do this to yourself anymore you have to go and see him"

"I'm scared Sam. What am I going to say when I go and see him? 'Sorry that I broke your heart do you want to go out again?'"

"Steph just take it one step at a time. Go and visit him first and see where it takes you"

"I can't" Samantha stood up and grabbed her bag, "where are you going?"

"**We** are going to talk to Paul. Go and get your bag and we are going to his house"

"I. . . I can't"

"Yes you can now let's go so you can be back by lunch"

Stephanie didn't want to argue with Samantha so she just nodded and went to tell her boss that she was going to be gone for about an hour. Stephanie then walked outside to see Samantha standing next a sports car.

"Sam who's car is this?"

"Shawn's, he gave it to me to come here" Samantha got in and started it up, "I need to get one of these I just love it"

Stephanie laughed as Samantha pulled out and drove off to Paul's house. On the drive there Stephanie was practising what she was going to say to Paul when they get to his house. About twenty minutes later Samantha pulled up to the gate of Paul's house.

"This isn't his house is it?" Stephanie asked looking at the house or more like mansion.

"Yep, remember he is a millionaire" Samantha pressed the buzzer

"Hello?" Lynn's voice came through the intercom

"Hey Lynn it's me Sam"

"Oh hey Sam come in"

Samantha watched as the gates opened and she drove the car through the gate. When they came to a stop they both got out and walked up to the front door. Samantha lifted her hand to press the doorbell but Stephanie stopped her.

"Wait what am I going to say when I get in there?"

"Just calm down and like I said before one step at a time" Samantha pressed the doorbell and waited for Lynn to open the door.

"Hey Sam. What are you doing here?" Lynn said hugging Samantha

"I'll explain later. But first Lynn this is Stephanie and Stephanie this is Paul's sister Lynn" Stephanie and Lynn shook hands.

"You brought Stephanie. Thank you, if I had to do this another day I will probably kill him. Come in, PJ's in the theatre come with me and I'll show you where it is"

They followed Lynn through the mansion. Stephanie was just looking around the place in amazement, it was massive. She couldn't believe that this was where Paul lived. It had everything. They got to a door and stopped when Lynn turned towards them.

"He's watching a movie so be quiet as you walk in there" They nodded and followed Lynn into the room.

"Lynn who was at the door" Paul said not taking his eyes off of the screen.

Lynn never said anything she just turned off the movie and turned the lights back on.

"Lynn I was watching that"

"You have company, get off your fat ass and come and say hi"

Paul groaned and stood up and turned around to see Samantha and Stephanie standing next to Lynn, "Hi Sam. . . Steph"

"Sam why don't we just leave them two." Samantha nodded and followed Lynn out of the room.

"So. . . how come you are here?" Paul asked looking at Stephanie.

"We need to talk"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"We need to talk" Stephanie said walking up to Paul.

"How come you are here? I thought you didn't want to live this life" Paul said looking around the room

Stephanie sat down in one of the movie chairs, "I can't do this anymore"

"Do what?" Paul said sitting next to Stephanie

"Spend time away from you. I thought that the more time that I spent away from you I was going to be able to think over everything, and make the right decision."

"Did you get your decision?"

"Yeah" Stephanie paused and looked down at her hands then looked back up again, "I don't want to spend anymore time away from you. I love you"

"I love you too. I'm so sorry that I never told you the truth." Paul said taking hold of her hands.

"I'm sorry as well. . ." Paul interrupted her because he didn't want her to apologise for anything since it was all his fault.

"No you have nothing to apologise for, all of this is my fault" Paul dropped her hands and avoiding her gaze, "I was about to give up on you and any chance of us being together again because I had a feeling that you wanted nothing to do with me. But every time I was about to give up I always find a reason never to give up. I'm probably driving Lynn crazy and I'm driving Shawn crazy."

"I know you sister said that she is ready to kill you. How come you haven't been working?"

"I need motivation to work and focus and that motivation is. . .you" Paul said looking towards Stephanie, "I know when I have found my real motivation when they mean more to me than life itself, and Stephanie I love you more than life itself"

"Just kiss him Stephanie" Lynn's voice came through the door.

Paul laughed and shouted back, "Shut up Lynn and let me finish"

"Sorry, continue" Lynn said

"As I was saying. Steph, you mean everything to me. I know I've said it a million times but I am really sorry and. . ." Paul was cut off by the feel of Stephanie's lips against his. Paul immediately got into it and brought his hand to the back of her neck to hold her there. Stephanie's hand was going up the front of Paul's chest and went wrapped it around his neck.

Lynn and Samantha were outside the door listening in to hear what was going on. When they never heard anything going on and no one was speaking, Lynn opened the door and walked in with Samantha following behind her. When Lynn saw Paul and Stephanie some what making out. Lynn turned around and walked out of the room while pushing Samantha out of the room.

"Lynn what are you doing?" Samantha asked

"How can I put this? I think it's safe to say that they back together"

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked

"Sam they are making out."

"Really?" Samahtha looked down at her watch and her eyes widen in shock, "Lynn I need to go back to work so does Stephanie. Her break ends in like ten minutes"

"I'm not going back in there. It's bad enough that I saw him making out with Steph I'm not seeing it again or I am going to need therapy"

"I don't want to break it up" Samantha said looking at Lynn, "I can only give her about two minutes, then we have to go" Lynn nodded and they sat down against the wall and waited for the two minutes to be up.

Back with Stephanie and Paul. Paul had managed to pull Stephanie onto his lap. They weren't focusing on anything that was going on around them. Stephanie forgot that she meant to be at work in a few minutes, but that was the last thing on her mind. Her main focus was on the person that she was making out with.

Two minutes later Samantha and Lynn got up and got ready to walk into the room. Samantha walked in first while Lynn just stood outside of the room waiting for the signal that she was allowed in because the last thing she wanted was to see her **little** brother making out, if she did then she was definitely going to need therapy.

Samantha was stood at the entrance of the door and cleared her throat and they never heard her so she got closer to them and cleared her throat again but they still never heard her. So she shouted, "GUYS!"

Stephanie and Paul broke apart and looked at Samantha, "sorry. What is it?" Stephanie asked looking at Samantha.

"You have about five minutes to get back to work and we are about twenty minutes away." Samantha said she then turned to the door, "Lynn you can come in now"

Lynn walked through the door, "Paul are you going to work?"

"Yeah, Shawn obviously needs help, but I still want you here when I get back."

"Why? I want to go home to my kids and husband" Lynn whined

"They can come and stay here for a while. There is a reason why I have a family wing in this house you know"

"Ok but can I borrow one of your cars so I can go home then I'll be back with everyone?"

"Sure" Paul started to rub Stephanie's legs, "do you want a ride to work?"

"No it's ok. Sam drop me here and has Shawn's car."

"Don't worry about that I can get it back to him another day. We can take my expedition"

Stephane nodded and moved off of his lap and everyone began walking towards the car garage. When Samantha and Stephanie walked in there they were completely shocked at how many cars were in there.

"Oh My God Paul why do you have so many cars?" Stephanie asked looking at all the cars.

"This is nothing you should see his other garage on the other side of the house that one is full of expensive cars and has motorbikes in it as well" Lynn said.

Paul grabbed two keys off of the key rack and turned to face Lynn, "I wouldn't have two garages if mom told me that I wouldn't need a bigger garage to fit cars in"

"So what did you go and do? You went and bought more cars to show her that you needed the bigger garage."

"Here's your car. Don't scratch it." Paul gave Lynn the keys to his hummer.

Lynn didn't look at the car logo on the keys, she just went to the most expensive car in the garage; assuming that was the one that Paul was giving her and pressed the open button on the key and saw that it never opened.

"PJ why isn't the car opening?" Lynn asked turning round to face Paul

"Because that isn't your car. You are taking my hummer" Paul said pointing towards his hummer

"You're dead to me. You stick me with your cheapest car while you have all of these cars in here" Lynn complained

"Just get in the car. Ladies our car is this way" Paul directed Stephanie and Samantha towards the expedition.

They got in the car and Paul started the car and drove out to go to drop Stephanie to work then him and Samantha were going to go back to work. Paul was finally back to normal because he had the love of his life back and hopefully it wasn't going to be messed up by anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After dropping Stephanie off at work Paul and Samantha went back to work. On the car ride there Samantha was able to see that both Paul and Stephanie were happy again but she still had to made sure that this wasn't going to happen again because she wasn't sure if she could do it again, also the last thing that she wanted was her best friend to be heartbroken again.

"How are you Paul now?"

"I feel better, yeah. That is all because I have Steph back in my life now" Paul said turning his head to look at Samantha

"So this isn't going to happen again and you are going to be completely honest with her"

"Yeah completely. And I am going to start this week. I have a plan for the business that I am setting up and sometime this week I am going to go out with Steph and I am going to show her the real me just like you said"

"That's more like it. Do I get to find out about this plan?"

"You will in time but at the moment you are going to have to wait until it is finalised but I promise you that it will change everyone's life"

Ten minutes later Paul pulled into the buildings parking lot. They both got out of the car and walked into the building ready to go to work. Paul walked up to the front desk with Samantha to see if there was anything for him.

"Sam is there anything for me?"

Samantha started to look through all of the files, "Yes there is. This came for you a few days ago"

"Thank you" Paul took the file and walked up to the elevator and pressed the top floor to go up to his office.

Paul walked past Shawn's office on his way to his office. He was trying his best not to get noticed by him but Shawn saw him come off the elevator and followed him into Paul's office.

"Paul what are you doing back?" Shawn asked closing the office door behind him.

"This is the right building. I own half of this company you'd think that I can show up whenever I'd like. But truthfully I came to work" Paul said sitting down behind his desk.

"What do you mean you're here to work? Paul you have been gone for weeks and you come back here continue to live your life like you never left" Shawn said walking further into the office

"Shawn you of all people should know what I went through. You went through the exact same thing with Rebecca. You devoted yourself to work to try and make this business as best as it could be. But you turned your back on the most important person in your life; your wife." Paul said full of different emotions. He stood up and looked Shawn in the eye.

"She forgave me and now look. We did it; we have made the business that we have dreamt of and fought so hard to make. But this has nothing to do with me and Becca and you know it. As I said before everything has changed since you walked off and lived your life somewhere else. After living that life you're back."

"I wasn't living my life. I was existing. I learnt during my time away from Stephanie that living without love it's living it's just existing." Paul said turning his back on Shawn and looked outside of the window of his office. "I'm not planning to be a waste of space by existing anymore. I want to make that major difference in the world and our business can get us there"

"How do you expect us do to that?" Shawn said walking up behind Paul

"All around the world." Paul said turning around to look at Shawn "Shawn no matter where we go in the world people are searching for that special someone that can help them get out of the dumps. People in Africa are lacking food and water. People in Haiti are regular suffers of earthquakes and hurricanes. If we use our business and our money to help all of these people not only will our business get a great reputation but we will be helping those that are less fortunate than us." Paul said, "I'm done spending my money on random shit, I want to be the person that people look up to for the encouragement that they need so they can believe that they can do anything and nothing is impossible"

"We can do that. I'm going to be by your side the whole way through."

"I'm glad you said that. I just spent ten thousand dollars making the campaign. I'm still thinking of the name for it. So if you want to you can help with the cause"

"I'm in. You seem to know exactly what you are doing. Just asking, if I wasn't to accept this what would you do? And what gave you the idea of making this campaign?"

"If you wasn't to join I would put more money down and do the campaign by myself and I got the idea a while ago I just never had the push that I needed to make it come true and that is what I'm doing now" Paul went over to his desk and got out a few pieces of paper, "here, take a look at these. It's the information about the campaign and the countries that we are going to help" Paul past the papers over to Shawn. Shawn took the paper out of Paul's hand and looked at them all.

"Wow. I can't believe I have never seen this before, the numbers are off the charts" Shawn said after looking at all of the papers

"I know. When I got my lawyers, and professionals that work in that area to create the legal papers and the research I could believe how many people actually lived in poverty. Those numbers are more of an inspiration to make sure that all of this works. I want children to have a future"

"And they will Paul. You are going to make it happen and just like the beginning of this business I am going to be by your side"

"Brothers always" Paul hugged Shawn, "thank you"

"Anytime. Let's get started on this campaign and let it begin as soon as possible so that we can help all of the people that are suffering as we speak" Paul nodded and sat behind his desk.

Shawn sat in front of Paul's desk and they started to work on the campaign. As they were working Paul couldn't believe that his vision was finally coming true and he was going to make a difference in the world. He knew that he was going to work hard for making the world a better place but I was a price that he was definitely willing pay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update. If I am taking to long for your liking just PM me and I will write the next chapter as fast as I can. The next chapter hopefully won't take nearly two weeks, so I will try my best. Here's the next chapter hopefully you enjoy it. StepHHH1**

* * *

Chapter 15

After a long day at work Paul was about to go home when he heard his name being called. Paul turned around and saw Shawn running towards him, so Paul stopped and let Shawn catch up to him.

"Paul, where's my car?" Shawn asked catching his breath.

"Oh yeah it's still at my house. I'm about to leave, are you ready or do you need to stay longer?" Paul asked pointing towards his car.

"No, I'm ready to leave." Paul nodded and continued to walk towards his car with Shawn next to him.

After a short drive to Paul's house they arrived outside of the gates. Paul drove through the gates and parked his car next to Shawn's. Paul and Shawn got out of the car and walked up to Shawn's car.

"Thanks man. I'll see you tomorrow same time, right?" Shawn asked unlocking his car

"Definitely. I'll be there"

"Good to have to you back man. That idea of yours about the under privilege is going to be gre…" Shawn was stopped in the middle of his sentence when Lynn walked out of the house.

"Guys have you looked at the front gate?" Lynn shouted from the front door

"No, nothing important is going on" Paul turned around and saw everyone from the press standing outside taking pictures of him and Shawn, "I take that back. What are they doing here?"

"I don't know but we should find out." Shawn said getting into the car.

"Shawn why are you getting into the car we can walk" Paul said looking in the window of Shawn's car.

"But I need to leave, so if I bring my car I don't have to come all the way back up here." Shawn started up the car and turned to Paul, "Are you getting in or are you going to walk down there?"

"I'm coming." Paul walked around the car and got into the passenger sit as Shawn drove the car towards the front gates.

Paul and Shawn got out of the car and walked up to the gates and see what they want. And that's when the questions started to come at them.

"Paul is it true you are helping the under privileged?"

"What are you going to do with the business if your half way across the world?"

"Is it true you are back together with you girlfriend?"

"What are your girlfriend and wife going to say about you living in a different country?"

Paul and Shawn didn't know how they found out about all of this but they decided to just come out and tell them about everything that is going on.

"I am going to just come out and say that everything you are saying is true. I started up a campaign that helps under privileged and yes it is true that Shawn and I are going to live in those one of countries for a few months but everything is still undecided."

"In two weeks we have organised a press conference so that we will reveal everything that we have decided and we will have more information about the campaign. Until then I want everyone that is associated with Paul and I to be left alone by everyone that is related to the press. Now leave" Shawn said. He turned around with Paul and walked back over to his car.

"I don't trust them. What if something happens?" Shawn asked looking back over to the press who where starting to leave

"I am one step ahead of you. When we made that press conference I made a call to Tim, Bob, Guy and Buddy they are going to be with us until the press conference in two weeks."

"Paul, I still don't think that those are their names. I mean what kind of parent would their child Buddy and Guy?"

"Shawn, snap out of it. Their names don't matter. Just as long as they can protect everyone. I'm sending Tim to look out for Stephanie, Bob is going to be with Rebecca and Cameron, Guy is going to be with you and Buddy is going to be with me. So at some point everyone is going to have two bodyguards with them."

"Ok, when I get home Bob and Guy should be there, right?"

"Yeah they should. If they aren't then they should be there later on tonight. Because Buddy isn't here yet" Paul said looking around

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Shawn got in his car and waited for the gates to open. When they opened Paul could hear he tires screeching as Shawn sped off.

* * *

After her long day at work and visiting Paul, Stephanie was wiped out. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. She was walking upstairs to her apartment when she saw someone standing outside of her apartment door.

"Are you Stephanie McMahon?" The man asked. He had a deep voice and he was huge. He obviously worked out.

"No hablor ingles" Stephanie answered in Spanish not wanting this person to know who she was. Just by looking at him it was scaring, and it didn't seem like a good thing that he was standing there in front of her apartment.

"Me hablor espanol, tambien" The man outside of the apartment said. Stephanie sighed because she knew that she couldn't use the Spanish excuse anymore.

"Ok, I am Stephanie who are you?" Stephanie walked towards her door and opened it and walked in with the strange man behind her.

"I'm Tim" he shut the door behind him and followed Stephanie into the lounge, "I was hired to protect you by your boyfriend Paul Levesque Jr."

"What are you talking about? I don't need protecting. Just stay there while I call Paul and ask him myself." Stephanie got up off of the couch and walked to her bag and got out her phone to call Paul.

After a few rings Paul finally answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Paul, why is there a huge man standing outside of my apartment?"

"Great, that's Tim. He's your new bodyguard. He's with you right? You never sent him away?"

"No he's in my apartment. But I think the question is why do I have a bodyguard?"

"Long story short, the press are everywhere and they seemed to want to get close to me and Shawn, and since you are my girlfriend they are going to follow you"

"What did you do?"

"I can't tell you. You will have to wait like the rest of the world. But don't worry it isn't going to send me to jail. I promise you that"

"Ok, what am I meant to do about the Hulk in my apartment?"

"Don't worry. He cooks, cleans and doesn't sleep. He is going to do as much as he can for you for the next two weeks twenty-four-seven. So make a friend in him. Love you" Paul hung up the phone quickly without giving Stephanie a chance to reply back.

"Paul? Paul?" Stephanie groaned and looked at her phone and saw that he hung up on her, "He hasn't heard the last of this" Stephanie said to herself. She put the phone down and walked back into the lounge to join Tim.

"What did he say?"

"So it turns out you are my bodyguard. I'm going to make dinner so you can just stay here and do whatever a bodyguard does"

"That's not what I do. As Paul probably told you. I cook and that is what he is paying me for so I'll cook you dinner and you can relax" Tim got up and walked into the kitchen to start on dinner for Stephanie.

Stephanie followed him into the kitchen because she still had so many different questions in her head that Tim is probably going to know the answer to.

"How come you cook? I'm not a bodyguard expert but I thought they just protect." Stephanie asked sitting down on one of the stalls so she could watch Tim cook.

"That's what I used to do. But Paul and Shawn hired me a few years ago and gave me extra money if I learned how to cook. They sent me to cooking classes and everything" Tim said looking through the cardboards to see what he could cook.

"Why do they need it? I've been to Paul's house and I'm think there was a butler there"

"The butler doesn't do the cooking for him. He has a full time chef staff that does cooking. The butler just serves the food."

"So why did you need to learn how to cook?"

"I was the bodyguard for them when they were starting out and didn't have all the luxuries and a full time staff to cook for them."

"What's like being a bodyguard? I mean don't you have a family?"

"Yeah, I'm married and have two children. But Paul sorts out a deal while I am working for him so that I am able to talk to them, either video call or I'll just call them"

"Aww that's sweet." Stephanie looked over Tim's shoulder to see what he was cooking, "What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti, then tomorrow you can decide what you want and I'll make it"

"You do that?" Stephanie asked curiously

"Yeah, what's the point in having someone making your food when you can't choice what you want?"

"Good point. I'll back in a sec I'm just going to change." Tim nodded and went back to cooking dinner.

Stephanie walked into her bedroom and started to get dress into more comfortable clothes. This day has been weird for her from the beginning to the end. It starts of with her getting back together with Paul because she was forced to go and see him by her best friend. Then she had what felt like the longest day working. Then the weirdest thing that happened was she gets home to see a large man standing outside of her apartment only to find out that he was her new bodyguard send by her boyfriend to protect her from something that she has absolutely has no clue about. But what Stephanie doesn't know is that her life can only get weird while she is dating Paul.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day Stephanie woke up and got into the shower and started to get ready for work. When she got out of the shower and got ready, she walked out of her room and went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast when she saw food sitting on the kitchen counter. Stephanie looked around the room confused, because she knew that she never made the food.

"Good morning" Tim said walking behind her.

Stephanie jumped and put her hand on her chest, she turned around to come face to face with Tim. Tim had an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry"

"It's ok I forgot that you were here" Stephanie said waiting for her heart rate to go back to normal.

"I made you breakfast. I was told you have work today" Tim said pointing towards the food on the counter.

"Thanks, I have work in about forty minutes. So I am just going to eat the breakfast you made and then we can go"

"Ok, enjoy I am going to make sure that everything is clear and no one is near the apartment" Tim said. Stephanie nodded and started to eat her breakfast.

Tim stepped out of the apartment and stood in the hallway and looked around to see if there was anyone that could be associated with the press. When he saw that it was clear, Tim walked back inside and went to the windows to see if there was anyone standing outside of the apartment block. When he got to the window he saw people with cameras and Tim knew straight away that getting out of the apartment was going to be a challenge.

"Stephanie, we have a problem. The press is outside and it is going to be difficult to get out. So we should leave soon since it is going to take a while." Tim said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, let me just get my bag and then we can go. Thank you for breakfast" Stephanie got up and walked into her bedroom to get her bag and make sure that she had everything before she left. As Stephanie was getting her bag Tim was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm ready" Stephanie said walking out of her room.

Tim nodded and followed Stephanie out of her apartment and out of the apartment building. As they got closer to the entrance of the building Stephanie stopped in her tracks as she saw how many people were standing outside of the building.

"Tim, I'm not going out there. There are too many people out there. They are going to try and ask me question I have no idea how to answer." Stephanie turned around and started to make her way towards the stairs but was stopped by Tim, "Tim I'm sure I can miss a day of work."

"Stephanie look at me." Stephanie sighed and looked up at Tim, "You don't have to answer any questions or anything. They have to get through me first for them to talk to you. It's my job to protect you and that's what I am going to do. So hold your head high and don't let them get to you"

Stephanie nodded and followed Tim out of the building. The second she walked out everyone standing outside of the building rushed up to her and started to take pictures. Just as Tim promised he was protecting Stephanie and didn't let anyone near her. Even though Stephanie has done that walk from her apartment to work many times, this one felt like the longest walk of her life even though it was only ten minutes. Everywhere she looked someone was trying to take a picture of her, but Tim was making sure that they never got that many.

* * *

One the other side of town Paul was at work getting ready for his jog with Buddy. Every day he would normally go jogging with Shawn but since it was risky going out alone Paul was just going to go with Buddy for the security.

"Are you ready Buddy?" Paul asked Buddy walking out of his office in his running clothes. He was wearing above the knee shorts and a sleeveless hoodie.

"Yep, let's go. So where are we running to?" Buddy asked walking towards the elevator with Paul

"Downtown. I need to talk to my girlfriend and Tim"

"Ok, let's go" Buddy and Paul walked out of the building and started their jog.

About half an hour later Paul and Buddy got to the coffee shop that Stephanie worked at. Paul looked in and saw Tim sitting at one of the tables looking at Stephanie. Paul and Buddy walked in and Paul signalled Buddy to join Tim and just wait until he was finished. Paul walked up to the counter and order two bottles of waters and took them over to Buddy and Tim.

"How is it going Tim?" Paul asked sitting next Tim handing one of the bottles to Buddy.

"Good, there was a few moments when people were trying to get answers from her and they found at where she lived and were outside of the apartment this morning"

"They really need to found out more about this. I feel awful putting Steph in the middle of all of this" Paul said looking down at his water bottle and started to pick the label.

"Paul don't worry. She's strong and she can get through this. Just don't repeat your mistakes" Tim gave Paul a knowing look to show that he knew what happened already between them.

"I won't" Paul turned around to see what Stephanie was doing. When he saw that she was just cleaning up tables he got up and walked over to her and placed his hand on top of hers stilling her movements.

"Hey baby" Paul said turning Stephanie around so she was facing him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a jog"

"Alone? I thought that you can't do that" Stephanie teased. She was replaying a conversation that her and Paul had the night before.

"Funny. No I'm actually with my bodyguard, Buddy" Paul pointed over Buddy and Tim.

"Your bodyguard, Buddy? He's name isn't Buddy is it?"

"Yeah. You got the normal named one along with Shawn's wife. Shawn's bodyguard is named Guy"

"Where do you find these people Paul?"

"They're old friends that me and Shawn went to college with. I did come here for a reason though" Paul took both of Stephanie's hands and looked her in the eye.

"Would you like to go on a first date?" Paul asked

"Paul we've already been on our first date." Stephanie looked at Paul confused

"No you had a date with PJ. I want to take you out as me, Paul"

"What's the difference between the two of you?"

"Usually I would say about two thousand dollars but knowing you. You have no interest in that at all"

"Two thousand dollars on a date? What do you buy?"

"Not important, that's the past and you are my present and future" Paul leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Stephanie's lips

"Good answer. So where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere away from the press I don't want to go through that for a second time."

"Ok just text me when the date is goi..."

"Steph, I need you to do me a favour?" Danielle came to a stop when she saw Paul standing next to Stephanie with only shorts and a sleeveless hoodie on showing off his muscles.

"Steph do you want to introduce us?" Danielle asked still looking at Paul

"Umm... Ok, Paul this is Danielle. Danielle this is my boyfriend Paul" Paul held out his hand for Danielle to shake.

"I thought you broke up with your boyfriend" Danielle asked shaking Paul's hand.

"I did and then I got back together with him. And this is him"

"Ok, when you have finished talking can you help me in the back please?" Danielle asked still looking at Paul's arm muscles.

"Yeah sure." Stephanie turned back to Paul as Danielle walked away

"She scares me. She didn't stop looking at me" Paul said looking at Stephanie.

"Well that's what you get for wearing a sleeveless hoodie and having huge arms." Stephanie said, "Couldn't you wear a hoodie with sleeves or a top"

"No it's near summer and is getting hotter" Paul said then looked at Stephanie, "but then again so are you"

Stephanie blushed and shook her head and just changed the subject "So about the date? When and where is it going to be?"

"I know the perfect place. It's quite and not many people go there. I'll text you tonight and pick you up on Friday" Paul kissed Stephanie's cheek, "I'll see you later. Oh yeah please don't break Tim, he's a good friend but I don't want to pay for any damages" Paul laughed

"Get out" Stephanie playfully shoved Paul over to the table with Tim and Buddy.

"I love you too" Paul turned to Buddy, "Let's go back to work." Buddy nodded and walked out of the coffee shop following Paul.

After Paul left Stephanie went back to work and went see what Danielle needed. Even though Stephanie has been on a date with Paul already, she was still wondering if there was anything that she didn't know about Paul. Like he said she dated PJ so there was obviously some secrets that he hid. She wasn't going to let it get to her that and just wait until her date and find out about the real Paul.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The rest of the week went quick after Paul went to visit Stephanie at work and ask her out on a date. The press was still following them around in order to get answers out of them but they weren't saying anything, the bodyguards were doing their jobs by protecting everyone. It was Friday night and Stephanie was in her apartment getting ready for her date with Paul.

"Will you be requesting my services tonight, Stephanie?" Tim asked

"I don't think so Tim. I think Buddy is going to be with us, so you can just stay here" Stephanie said. Tim nodded, and then someone knocked on the door. Tim got up off of the couch and walked to the front door to see Paul standing there.

"Hey Paul, come in. Stephanie is just getting ready"

"Thanks Tim" Paul walked into the apartment.

"Paul, Stephanie mentioned that Buddy was going to be with you"

"Not tonight, I wanted to have a private night with Stephanie tonight. I don't want anyone there" Paul said

"Ok, I'll just go and get Stephanie" Tim walked off to Stephanie's room.

Stephanie was in her bedroom finishing putting on her makeup when she heard someone knock on the door. She assumed that it was Paul so she finished getting ready when Tim walked in.

"Steph, Paul's here"

"Thank you Tim," Stephanie said walking past Tim and joined Paul in the lounge.

"Hey Paul" Paul turned around and looked at Stephanie

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye Tim" Stephanie said, she took Paul's hand and the walked out of her apartment.

"Bye, have a good time"

Stephanie and Paul walked out of the apartment building and walked towards Paul's car, they got in and Paul started to drive his car to the restaurant. Stephanie shook her head and laughed slightly at the amount of cars that she has seen Paul drive in the small time that they have known each other.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked seeing Stephanie shake her head and laugh in the corner of his eye.

"I was just thinking about all of the cars that I have seen you drive"

"I went simply tonight. My nephew picked it out, he said and I quote 'it's shiny and gold'" Paul laughed

"So what's the story on why you got this car?"

"The Audi R8 got picked because of a funny story, me and my nephew were playing football in the park and he got tired. I would've carried him home but my sister would've killed me if I carried him on my shoulders and dropped him. So there was Audi car shop across the road so we went over there and bought the car."

Stephanie burst out laughing from hearing the story, "you bought a car because your nephew didn't want to walk home?"

"When you put it like that it makes me sound crazy and money involved" Paul said, "But you should have seen my sister's face it was so funny. We left without a car since we walked to the park and we came back with a car. She was so confused"

"Only you would do that" Stephanie said, she looked out of the window then turned back towards Paul, "Where are we going anyways?"

"It's a surprise, but I promise you that we won't get bothered" Paul said.

Ten minutes later Paul parked the car in a parking lot. Stephanie looked around and never saw anything but an empty building.

"Where are we?"

Paul put his finger to his lips and got out of a car. Stephanie followed Paul into the building, they got onto the elevator. Paul pressed the button for the roof floor. When they got there Paul took hold of Stephanie's and walked to the place where he had set up a blanket and food.

"Paul, this is amazing" Stephanie said looking at the picnic that Paul set up.

"It's was the only thing that I could think of, where the press couldn't get pictures or anything" Paul sat down on the blanket and waited for Stephanie to join him.

"It's perfect Paul." Stephanie said. They started to eat and talking and laughing getting to know each other better than they already did.

After they finished the food Paul started to put everything back into the picnic basket. When he finished he lay back on the blanket and watched as Stephanie joined him and rested her head on his chest. Paul wrapped his arm around Stephanie's waist.

"Steph, I want to explain something to you" Paul said stroking Stephanie's back

"What is it?"

"Well, there is something that I need to tell you. It's the reason why I truly faked most of my identity."

"I thought that it was because you didn't want people to like you because of your money" Stephanie said, looking at Paul

"That's part of it." Paul sat up pulling Stephanie closer into his chest and began to tell his story; "Five years ago I was married," Paul felt Stephanie tense up from hearing the news that Paul was married.

"What?" Stephanie asked. To say that she was shocked was an understatement.

"About nine years ago I was celebrating my girlfriend of two years Rachel's 21st birthday. So as my present to her I proposed to her." Paul paused trying to find the right words, "we got married a year and a half later. After two years of our marriage I wanted a divorce. I found out that she and her brother were playing me. Her brother tried to wipe out my bank accounts and tried to get my half of the business. Rachel was distracting me long enough to get my bank details and me sign the contract"

"Paul you don't have to continue…" Stephanie said not wanting Paul to tell the story if it was going to be difficult, but Paul interrupted her.

"No, I need to. It's the only way I know that I not hiding anything from you, and for you to trust me at any moment" Paul said determined, Stephanie nodded and Paul continued, "I was almost too late because her brother was in the middle of trying to get the business over to them, but I realised that she was stealing from me. I called my lawyers and they wrote up the divorce papers so that it was in my favour and then I called a friend from my bank and he closed all of my bank accounts down after taking out my money and transferring it to a different bank. So when I sorted all of that out I kicked out Rachel and filed the divorce and I haven't seen her since the court date"

Stephanie was in complete shock after hearing Paul's story. Stephanie turned around so she was between Paul's legs and looked him in the eyes, "Paul I don't care if you have a fancy car, or a big house, or the fact that you own a business that makes millions. None of that matters to me. I fell in love with PJ, who just happened to be Paul. PJ has the personality but Paul makes PJ that much better. I am never going to do what Rachel and her brother did to you."

"Are you sure?" Paul was very unsure, after everything that has happened to him he just had to make sure.

"Positive. My family is already rich and I have separated myself from the family money because I didn't want that life"

Paul smiled and leaned forward and kissed Stephanie, "I love you Steph"

"I love you too Paul" Stephanie kissed Paul again and they went back to laying down on the blanket and watching the stars in the sky. Enjoying the time that they were spending together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Stephanie's POV

_The next week_

It was Monday morning and today was the day that Paul and Shawn were going to talk to the press about their new project. Paul had just picked up me and Tim from my apartment. He called me the night before and explained everything that was going on and what time that I had to be ready, if I going to be honest I am going to miss having Tim in my apartment. Two weeks of having him with me, I am going to miss him, he has become a good friend to me and I hope that some day I will see Tim again. Paul parked his car in the parking lot of the company's building and got out. He walked around the car to my side and helped me get out of the car. He took hold of my hand as we made our way to the front of the building.

I was looking around here as we walked into the building. I suddenly felt a sense of pride knowing that Paul had created all of this. The building was huge. The front of the building was long windows that went around the whole of the bottom floor. The reception area was white and had expense furniture. My thoughts were interrupted when Paul started to talk.

"Steph, I need to make sure that everything is ready with Shawn. So if you go over to the reception desk Samantha is there so you can spend some time with her" I nodded as Paul directed me over to the desk. I went behind the desk and sat down in the chair next to Samantha, "I'll be back, very soon" Paul kissed me then went over to the elevator and went up to his office.

When Paul got on the elevator, I turned and looked at my best friend, "Hey Sam"

"Steph, how come you are here?" Samantha asked turning around her chair so that she was facing me.

"Paul has the press conference and asked me to come." I said. Then I looked at what Samantha was wearing and saw that she wasn't as dressed up as everyone else, "How come you don't wear suits or anything smart?"

"Paul and Shawn, say that if I am behind a desk there is no point trying to dress up when people can't see me. It is like the best dress code ever" Samantha laughed she opened her mouth to say something else when some came up to her and started to talk.

"Miss Morgan, I would appreciate it if you work instead of talking to someone that should even be here" A women said to Samantha said with a bit of hate in her voice, she then turned and looked at me, "Now if you don't mind, you cannot be behind there, so if you don't mind moving over to the waiting area like everyone else."

I am guessing that no one knows who I am. The must know that he has a girlfriend but don't know what I look like. This person is quite a bitch; if I must said so myself. She is talking to be me like I am here on business. Well that is partly true because Paul wanted me here for the press conference, but she didn't know that.

"Charlotte, she is my friend and..." Charlotte interrupted Samantha before she could explain who I was.

"I don't care that she is your friend, she isn't allowed to be back there"

"Paul Levesque invited me because..." Charlotte cut me off this time. Well I guess she can find out the hard way. Samantha and I did try to tell her who I was, but I guess she has a stubborn side.

"What difference does that make?" Charlotte asked

"She is Paul's girlfriend, so she is allowed to be here whenever she likes." Samantha said with a slight smirk on her face.

Charlotte's face turned bright red as she looked at me. I nodded to tell her it was right. She looked completely embarrassed; I don't blame her since she was determined to get me to sit in the waiting room. She then turned around and went back to work. Once she was out of ear shot I burst out laughing from the look on her face.

"I'm sorry about that." Samantha said, "She doesn't really get on anyone's good side. She even gets on Shawn and Paul's nerves."

"It's ok; it was really funny watching her finding out who I was." Samantha nodded in agreement. Then the phone started to ring. Samantha turned to pick up the phone.

"Michaels' and Levesque's Trading Company, Samantha speaking" Samantha said. She was talking for about five minutes until she hung up the phone and turned to look at me.

"Steph, Paul wants to talk to you in his office. Just take the elevator to the twentieth floor and just walk straight and his office is right at the end of the hallway. It's hard to miss." I nodded and walked to the elevator.

I pressed the button to the twentieth floor and waited. Moments later the elevator doors opened and I stepped off of it. Just like Sam said his office was right at the end of the hallway. I got closer to the office when I saw his assistant sitting there typing away on the computer. She looked up seeing me standing there.

"Hey, I here to see Paul" I said kind of nervous.

"Go in, he is expecting you" I nodded and walked into his office. When I walked in four sets of eyes looked at me. Paul was standing in the middle of the room, getting fitted in what I assumed was another expensive suit. Shawn was on the couch drinking a bottle of water and there was a women next to Shawn. I knew Shawn had a wife so I am assuming that is her.

"Ok now that everyone is here let's talk about this situation" Shawn said. Paul and I nodded and I went to sit down on the couch opposite Shawn and his wife, while Paul said bye to his tailor and put his suit jacket back on and sat down next to me.

"Becky, Steph. Shawn and I had been thinking about this for ages, since we came up with it. We started up a project that helps under privileged, so for us to actually help them, we are going to Africa." Paul stopped talking; he looked like his was trying the right words to explain all of this. I couldn't believe what was happening though; Paul was moving to Africa, I don't know for how long he was going to be gone for.

"As this is something major and everything, we are only going to be there for one month. We are going to have internet connection so we are able to talk to you and make sure that everything is ok" Shawn said. After he said that they were only going to be gone for one month calmed me down more and he said we could communicate with them while they were there definitely made things better.

"Got it. So that's what the tabloids have been trying to get out of us" A women said who was sitting next to Shawn. I assumed that she was Rebecca, Shawn's wife since that is what Paul said when he started to talk.

"Part of it. Now let's go down and start this press conference so that everything can go back to normal" Shawn said. We all nodded and stood up. I felt Paul take hold of my hand and we started to go to the elevator.

About twenty minutes later, I was standing next to Shawn's wife, Rebecca as we watched Paul and Shawn start the press conference.

"Two weeks ago, I told everyone about this press conference and now here we are, the moment of truth. Everyone wants to know what we are doing. We went over some notes and did some checks and found out that we are have millions of dollars that we aren't using at all for the business. So we are using some of that money to go to a country that is less fortunate than ours." Shawn started. I just stood there seeing how well they were able to talk to all of those people without making a mistake. I know for a fact that I would've slipped up and made so many mistakes. Just then Paul started to talk and interrupted my thoughts. I turned my attention back to the press conference and listened to what Paul was going to say.

"We are going to spend a month in Africa to begin with that way we will know exactly what we are doing. After that month is up we are going to come back and go from there and see if there is anything else we can do I that country that we haven't already. Then move onto the country. But that isn't all we planned, as of next month we are opening our next building."

"This has been our dream since we opened the company and next month it is coming true. We are expanding our business into New York. This is the best way to increase the amount of businesses that come to us for trading, and New York is that exact place we want to be so that more people know about us." Shawn said, "We would like to thank everyone that came here today, and you will be able to learn more details as it gets closer to the opening date"

Shawn and Paul walked off the stage and came over to me and Rebecca. Paul took hold of my hand while Shawn did the same with Rebecca. We all walked back into the building when we stopped.

"Ok Shawn I have to go so, I'll see you tomorrow" Paul said hugging Shawn, he then turned to Rebecca and hugged her. She whispered something in her ear and he laughed. But my focus was moved from them to Shawn as he walked up to me.

"I hope to see you again Steph, remember you are always welcomed in the building, Sam will let you up at any time or you can spend time with her. Just don't be stranger here" I nodded and hugged Shawn quickly and then said bye to Rebecca.

They went back to the elevator while me and Paul went to the parking lot. We both got in and Paul started up the car. I thought that he was driving me back to my apartment but he was going in a different direction.

"Paul where are we going?" Stephanie asked.

"I thought that we could spend some time together. We can watch a movie or something" Paul said

"Yeah that sounds good. What are we going to do?"

"It's up to you. I don't mind we are going to my house and you can choose" Paul said

I nodded and just waited to get to Paul 'house' – it's in air quotes because it is a mansion – then he said that I could decide what I wanted to do. I really didn't mind just as long as were together then I would be perfectly fine. I have only seen part of his house when I went to apologise and when we got back together. This is exactly what I wanted to do spend time with my boyfriend, nothing could top the moment that we were going to have.


End file.
